korean princess
by seira seiko
Summary: kouno thought he will spend his last year doing only his study but no this year they will have korean exchange students kim taehyung ,park jimin ,jeon jungkook from bts high chea hyungwon ,lim changkyun from monsta x high yoon jeonghan, hansol vernon choi from seventeen read and found out kouno's last year's fun and interesting events that have scary, sad, heartwarming moments


another year had passed away . kouno , yuujirou , mikoto are now 3rd year it's their last year . also izumi , matsuoka are now seniors sakamoto works as a president now everyone thought this year will be pretty sad and boring but no this year there will be korean transfer students . kim taehyung , park jimin , jeon jungkook from bts high school . chea hyungwon , lim changkyun from monsta x high school . yoon jeonghan , hansol vernon choi from seventeen high school . all of them are pretty and can be princess . our 5 princesses are going to teach all these 7 how to be princess

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

kouno's pov

new season new year i really can't believe that this year will be my last year of high school . last year with izumi and matsuoka was very fun but this year i don't know yet i have this feeling that something big will happen . this is my first day of school it's really memorable to wear this dresses again .

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah even when i'm not princess anymore why i always wears this stupid dress " said mikoto while wearing that dress

" you're not the only one wearing this miko-chan " yuujirou said with sly look in him

"shihoudani you step mother of cinderella kouno please save me from this evil human being" mikoto said with fake tears

"and to think they are the older one " said matsouka and izumi

" maa maa everyone only today you guys have to wear this and starting tomorrow we will have new princesses so please endure it today" said akira

"but you're saying as you already found the princesses what are you have in your head say it akira " as i demanded

"well this year we are having transfer students from korean. they all from different 3 schools and all of them is very pretty look at their profile"said akira as he released 7 profiles

we started with kim taehyung

name : kim taehyung

height : 178

age : 16

from : bts highschool

talent : singing , composing , modeling , dancing , acting , play saxophone

family : mother , father , older brother , older sister

he were real beauty . most of people's profile photo came out very ugly but him he looks like a model . i'm begining to think this person is not real

"okay this one will definitely become princess" yuujirou said with interested eyes

what a cruel person you can't decide if this taehyung person will gonna do this or not " mikoto argued

"well we can't help it it's our work to decide id this person will become princess or not " matsuoka replied

okay let's move to the next one

name : jeon jungkook

height : 175

age : 15

from : bts high

talent : singing , dancing , composing , play guitar , play piano , rap

family : mother father older brother

"but why he is 15 year old" i questioned

" from what i know he skiped one year so he's one year younger than the others " akira said as he lifted pages of profile

"what a cutie with a bunny tooth i gonna nickname him bunny princess" izumi answered as he jumped out of excitement

" i pity their fate " said mikoto with pale face

"cheer up cheer up " yuujirou said as we moved to the next one

name : park jimin

height : 173

age : 16

from : bts high

talent : singing , dancing , acting , plays piano

family : mother father older brother

"hmmm gray hair usually don't go very well but he looks fabulous with it i gonna make very beautiful gray dress now ooooh new ideas coming " natashou-senpai yelled with amazed look

"hee they even already making their dresses i guess they already become princesses " akira replied

"now we have exchange students of monsta x high " yuujirou said as he lifted the page

name : chea hyungwon

height : 181

age : 16

from : monsta x high

talent : singing , dancing , modeling , acting

family : mother father

'what a face ' i thought out of marvel

"is he even human " mikoto thought out loud

" i can't help it but this year's princesses is just woah" izumi said with open mouth

"come on we didn't even finished all their profile " akira said

" there is gonna be more " we all yelled except akira

"yep there gonna be 3 more okay the next one " akira replied

name : lim changkyun

height : 172

age : 16

from : monsta x high

talent : singing , dancing , rap , composing

family : mother father

" he kind a have britical face is he america " matsuoka quistioned

"no but he lived in boston also isreal so he kind a have their vibe " akira said

" but he's kind a cool type do you guys realy think he will gonna become princess" mikoto said

" then we will have mikoto№2" yuujirou said with evil face

"now we have seventeen's exchange student's oh and they are the last school " akira said

name :yoon jeonghan

height : 175

age : 16

from : seventeen high

talent : singing dancing acting

family : mother father

" he kind a like yuujirou " i said

" maybe it's because his long hair that makes him like yuujirou i wonder what's his personality " akira said

" i just wishes that he is nothing like him please god help me" mikoto replied with scared face as we looked to the next one

name : hansol vernon choi

height : 174

age : 16

from : seventeen high

talent : rap dancing

family : mother father

" he is briticial because his mother is american and his father is korean " akira explained

"woah are all koreans this beautiful ? " mikoto asked with awed face

"now i understant why sakamoto is this calm but i can't help but to envy them they are all of them so pretty " izumi said

"but how can all of you make them princesses without their own word you can't do this what if they have their man's pride unlike you 4 " mikoto yelled

" unlike us ?" yuujirou said with i'm gonna make you suffer face

"save me ! spare me " mikoto yelled as he bowed

"well now now stop this chat now you guys have your ceremony stage go go " sakamoto said

well we're now going to perfome our very last stage

okay let's hit it

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well chapter is over i'm just beginner so please if you liked this story review and plz say about me to others and can you guys tell me about izumi and matsuoka's personality because i realy don't know about them


End file.
